Organization Sesame Street XIII
Organization Sesame Street XIII is an organization full of evil Muppets. Their goal is to use people's hearts to revive the Muppet's creator, Jim Henson, who will proceed to destroy all worlds. So far, they have established a base in Elmo's World known as Muppet Castle, and a secondary base known as Castle Honeydew, which was also where many horrific experiments were performed. Elmo Rank I in the organization, the furry red Muppet is the founder and leader of the organization. He wields two ethereal blades and the element of nothingness, a very deadly form of energy, which he uses to kill people for no reason. He controls the red muppets, which are considered to be the most deadly out of all of them. He is so evil and powerful, Xemnas looks like a kitten compared to him. Being the leader of the organization, Elmo was behind most of the organization's villainous plans. He had the group kidnap Kairi because he thought she was hot. This greatly angered Sora, who proceeded to kill most of his organization. When he found out about to death of Zoe, he was enraged. He fought Sora in a series of four battles, but lost every single one of them. He was killed during the fourth battle, never succeeding in his goal to revive his master, Jim Henson. He was the thirteenth and last member to fall. Grover Rank II in the organization, the furry blue Muppet is the second Muppet to join, although he is not the second-in-command. He wields two shotguns and the element of space, which he uses to make worlds look unbelievably stupid. He controls the dark blue muppets. Prior to joining his organization, he could never seem to keep a job. Grover appeared in the Land of Dragons, attempting to assassinate the emperor. However, his plan was foiled by Sora and his friends, and he was forced to retreat. He later attempted to kill Sora at Castle Muppet with his mad sniping and space-rending skills, but he was unable to defeat them, and was killed by Sora. He was the tenth member and the fourth-to-last member to die. Big Bird Rank III in the organization, the feathery yellow Muppet is the third Muppet to join. He wields six lances and the element of wind, which he uses to blow people away into walls or something of the sort, killing them. He controls the bird muppets. He is a very strong and independent member of the organization, and loves taunting people that can't fly like he can. Big Bird was spotted by Sora attempting to peck the Beast's eyes out. This made him mad and he proceeded to attempt to attack the bird. He retreated to the highest point of his castle. Sora followed him and fought him to the death. Big Bird attacked with his wind and six lances, making him a very deadly opponent, but Sora beat the fat bird and killed him, making him the seventh member to fall. Miss Piggy Rank IV in the organization, the meaty pink Muppet is the fourth Muppet to join. She wields a shield and the element of ice, which she uses to make living popsicles out of people. She controls the pink muppets. She is a very weak member of the organization, because she is too lazy to do any work whatsoever, making her a real couch potato. Miss Piggy was one of the members sent to Castle Honeydew. She was part of Baby Bear's team that was planning to kill Bert, the other member being Oscar the Grouch. The yellow homersexual eventually blackmailed her into fighting Sora by threatening to reveal pictures of her making out with Kermit, a relationship she had kept secret for obvious reasons. (A pig dating a frog? Come on!) However she was killed by Sora, making her the first organization member to die. Oscar the Grouch Rank V in the organization, the furry green Muppet is the fifth Muppet to join. He wields a tomahawk and the element of earth, which he uses to make heavy rocks fall on people's heads, crushing their skulls. He controls the green muppets. He is a very dirty member of the organization who literally lives in his own filth. Oscar the Grouch was one of the Muppets assigned to Castle Honeydew. Oscar the Grouch was part of Baby Bear's team to kill Bert, the other member being Miss Piggy. Rather than fight Sora directly (He knew that it was suicide), he decided to fight Riku instead. However Riku was just about as a badass as Sora was. He defeated Oscar the Grouch, tearing his trash can apart and leaving him on the floor. Oscar the Grouch knocked him out with his bare fists, but Riku was possessed by Xehanort's Heartless once again and mutilated him, making him the third organization member to die. Baby Bear Rank VI in the organization, the furry brown Muppet is the sixth Muppet to join. He wields a lexicon (What kind of moron wields a book? Sheesh) and the element of illusion, which he uses to give people fatal heart attacks. He controls the brown muppets. He loves to eat porridge. Baby Bear was one of the organization member assigned to Castle Honeydew. He plotted to kill Bert along with Oscar the Grouch and Miss Piggy for two reasons: one, because he was a homersexual, and two, he wanted to kill Elmo and take over the organization. He also wanted to kill Ernie as well, due to him being involved in the scheme. He decided to try to bribe Riku in order to kill Bert, but changed his mind when he realized that eventually Sora would kill him. Much to his chagrin, however, Sora also killed Miss Piggy, leaving just him and Oscar the Grouch. Deciding to deal with Sora later, he sent Oscar the Grouch to kill Riku. But it ended badly and Oscar the Grouch ended up dead too. Baby Bear then decided to hide in a pantry in hopes of surviving the massacre, but Riku had booby-trapped it while he was gone. Baby Bear was sliced apart by several blades that came out inside the pantry. He was the fifth member to fall. Zoe Rank VII in the organization, the furry orange Muppet is the seventh Muppet to join. She wields a claymore and the element of the moon, which she uses to go crazy and start smashing people into pancakes. She controls the female muppets. She is second-to-command to Elmo, simply because she's his girlfriend. Being second-to-command to Elmo, she was a very deadly fighter. She bribed Sora to keep killing Heartless, which he did. However, he eventually assaulted the Muppet's base, forcing her to try to kill him. She had serious anger issues, but she was killed by the Keyblade master. Her death greatly angered Elmo, who was already mad at Sora for killing most of his organization. She was the twelveth and second-to-last member to fall. Rosita Rank VIII in the organization, the furry turquoise Muppet is the eighth Muppet to join. She wields two chakrams and the element of fire, which she uses to burn people into Mongolian barbecue. She controls the turquoise muppets. She is close to Zoe. Rosita fought Sora during the assault on Castle Honeydew, but she ran away screaming like a little girl. Later, she hanged herself at Castle Muppet along with Telly, not wanting to get killed by Sora and his companions. She left the portal to Muppet Castle open, which led to the remaining member's demises. She was the eighth member to fall. Kermit Rank IX in the organization, the indigo Muppet is the ninth member to join. He wields a sitar and the element of water, which he uses to drown people. He controls the indigo muppets. He is a yellow-bellied coward. After the massacre that occurred in Castle Honeydew ago, Kermit was sent by Elmo to try to steal Sora's keyblade. Kermit, recognizing Sora as the one who killed his girlfriend Miss Piggy, immediately attacked him. He lost the battle and attempted to run away, but tripped over a banana peel, allowing Sora to impale him with his keyblade before he can get up, making him the sixth member to die and the first to die in several months. Cookie Monster Rank X in the organization, the light blue Muppet is the tenth member to join. He wields a set of playing cards and the element of time, which he uses to cause people to cease to exist. He controls the light blue muppets. He LOVES cookies. Cookie Monster first appeared at Port Royal, trying to turn the local populace into cookies. However his plan was foiled by Sora. He retreated into Muppet Castle and later fought him during the keyblade master's assault on their base. He attacked with his card-shark abilities and manipulated time, but he was killed by Sora. He was the eleventh and third-to-last member to fall. Bert Rank XI in the organization, the yellow Muppet is the eleventh member to join. He wields a scythe and the element of flowers, which he uses to grow venus fly traps to devour people. He controls the yellow Muppets. He lives with Ernie, and is the mastermind of a conspiracy to overthrow the organization, the reason being so is simply because he's jealous of Elmo for being more evil than he is, or so he believes anyway. Bert was the heir to Castle Honeydew. He convinced Ernie to help with his plan, seeing though they were both brothers and gay lovers. They planned to use Sora to kill Elmo, simply because they were too lazy to deal with him themselves. However, his plans started to go downhill when Sora killed Ernie, leaving him alone to carry out his plans. Bert sent a clone to buy him time to finish his massive killing machine, which he would use in an attempt to kill him and take his keyblade. However, he had foolishly chosen to add a self-destruct button to his machine. Sora pressed the button and Bert was blown to smithereens, making him the fourth Sesame Street member to be killed. Ernie Rank XII in the organization, the orange Muppet is the twelveth member to join. He wields six knives and the element of thunder, which he uses to electrocute people. He controls the orange Muppets. He bathes in the bathtub 24-7. Ernie teamed up with Bert in order to overthrow the organization. They planned to use Sora to kill Elmo, simply because they were too lazy to do it themselves. However, since Sora went around killed everybody in his path, he foiled the plan without even knowing it. After killing Miss Piggy, Sora and his friends confronted Ernie in the bathtub. He attempted to fry them with his lightning attacks, but as he found out, water and electricity didn't mix. The orange Muppet was incinerated from the electrocution. This left Bert alone to carry out his plans, much to his disappointment. He was the second organization member to die. Telly Rank XIII in the organization, the indigo muppet is the thirteenth member to join. He wields two keyblades and the elemtn of light, which he uses to burn people's eyes out, causing them to fall off conveniently placed high places. He controls the indigo muppets. He was the last member to join, giving the organization its name and starting their leader's diabolical plans. Nobody knows exactly why Telly can wield the keyblade. All we know is that he was badass with it. He fought Sora one time using his keyblades, but ran away and locked himself in Castle Muppet's basement. He hanged himself along with Rosita knowing that Sora would eventually come for him. He was the ninth member to fall. Origin Long, long, ago, before the organization existed, the world of Kingdom Hearts was plagued by evil Muppets. When they first appeared, they were just simply annoying, and most did not think of them as a serious threat. However, they started becoming more of a nuisance, from TPing people's houses to littering. The things they did got worse and worse, until they finally started to commit murder. Each murder was more gruesome than the last. As it turns out, the Muppets were being created by a madman named Jim Henson, who wanted everything non-Muppet to go extinct, and was slowly succeeding in his goal. The Muppets were virtually unstoppable, until one day a hero known as Mickey Mouse came. He killed many Muppets, eventually attacking Jim Henson's base. Jim Henson was ready for a fight, and the assault was not easy, but finally the mouse confronted Henson and killed him. Without their leader to create more of them, the Muppets started to go extinct, and it seems that things were back to normal. Mickey Mouse became king after this for his heroics. However, rumors started appearing that the Muppets were planning to revive their old leader. Eventually, an organization was formed, consisting of 13 powerful Muppets led by the most powerful Muppet known to exist, known by everyone as Elmo. Aside from reviving Jim Henson so that he can wreak havoc and terror once more, they also performed ghastly experiments in order to discover how to create more Muppets. They continued doing this for ten years, up until the day where the entire organization would disband. Discovery Eventually, they learned that Jim Henson could be revived by giving hearts to Kingdom Hearts, which could kill the living and revive the dead. They started collecting hearts and giving it to the mysterious moon floating in the sky, but doing so would require many, many hearts in order to fulfill their goal. Disbandment However, things started to go wrong for the organization. One day a guy named Sora and his companions came across the secondary base of the organization. They decided to kill whoever was inside. Riku, who was also inside the castle at the time, decided to do the same thing. Miss Piggy, Ernie, Oscar the Grouch, Bert, and Baby Bear all died within the castle, much to the shock of the remaining organization members. Despite this, Elmo chose to continue their goal one year later. They started using Sora for their own purposes, knowing that every time Sora killed a Heartless that they would become closer to their goal. They kidnapped his girlfriend Kairi simply because they thought she was hot. However, Sora managed to kill two more of their members, Kermit and Big Bird. The organization was now less than half of what it originally was. Eventually, Sora and his companions infilitrated their lair. Rosita and Telly, not wanting to get killed by Sora, committed suicide. Sora rescued Kairi, found his friend Riku who was there for no reason, killed Grover, Cookie Monster, and Zoe, leaving Elmo the sole remaining member of the organization. Also, a mad scientist thought Kingdom Hearts was the moon and fired a massive ray at it, damaging it and undoing all of the furry Red Muppet's hard work. Elmo, furious at what the teenage boy had done to the organization, attacked him in a searing rage. Sora mananged to defeat Elmo by himself, but since Elmo was so powerful, he was almost immortal. This merely scarred the furry red Muppet, and went inside Kingdom Hearts in order to absorb its power and finally revive Jim Henson. Sora and his friends followed him into the kingdom. Elmo, being too lazy to fight all of them, threw a random building at the heroes, seperating Kairi and King Mickey from Sora and the others. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku fought the Muppet in his battle armor, which gave him all the powers and weapons of the organization, making him even more unkillable than before, but was still unable to defeat them. The battle knocked Elmo out cold for a few minutes, but he was still alive. Thinking that he was dead, most of Sora's friends went home, but before Sora and Riku could follow Elmo attacked them once again, this time with his demonic goldfish as a mount. He STILL wasn't able to defeat them. Elmo was badly wounded now, but he still survived. He fought Sora and Riku one last time, nearly killing the two of them, but they survived. He sent a ridicious amount of lightsaber blades at them as a last resort, but they somehow survived the onslaught and killed the furry Red Muppet. Finally, the organizaztion was no more.